After It's All Over
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: Mainly a Romione FanFiction, set after the battle and George is depressed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny help pull George out of his depression over Fred's death and get him to reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. FLUFFY! BUT sad, touching moments as well. This is my first Romione story so please, no hate. Thanks for reading! Please review! :)
1. Dreams

All rights belong to JK Rowling.

**Dreams**

Hermione opened her eyes, panting. The nightmare of her torture flashed through her mind as she shivered, tangled up in her sheet. She could still feel the pain of the Cruciatis Curse rippling through her body. Tears sprang to her eyes and she leapt out of bed, careful not to wake Ginny. It had been almost a week since the battle was over and Hermione was staying with the Burrow, as well as Harry. She had had nightmares every night since she had been tortured, but none had been as bad as this dream.

She padded softly down the hall to Ron's room. She wanted to see him so badly, to feel comforted by Ron's arms around her, listening to him whisper that everything was going to be alright in her hair. _Don't be stupid, Hermione. _She scolded herself. _Stop being a baby. _She turned away from Ron's door and tried to compose herself. But more tears fell and she couldn't take it. She wiped her tears and lightly pushed open the door. She peeked inside and saw Harry sleeping on Ron's spare bed. His face was relaxed and he looked younger. Then she saw Ron sleeping on his bed. He was sprawled out like a small tot. He was sleeping soundly. A smile tugged at her lips and Hermione pushed the door open the rest of the way.

She tiptoed past the sleeping Harry and stopped by Ron's bed. He looked so peaceful. She cautiously reached out, and then decided that she _was_ being a stupid baby. She pulled her hand back and turned to leave.

"Hermione?" said a groggy voice behind her. She froze and turned back around slowly. "What's the matter, love?" he asked, causing Hermione to blush.

"Nothing, never mind. I'm sorry I woke you." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt a tad strange being in just her pyjamas, which were a matching tank top and shorts set. They were light purple and they were very comfortable, but she still felt incorrect.

Ron gave her a look that told her that he wasn't convinced. "I had a nightmare." She whispered, looking down. She had her hair in a bun and wished that it was loose and able to hide her face.

Ron's face took a complete look of worry and he sat up in bed. "Come here, Mione." He patted the spot next to him. Hermione glanced at Harry, but he was still knocked out. She sat on the bed and drew her legs up underneath her. Ron put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She curled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's ok. It wasn't real," he said over and over.

"I could feel it." She said shakily.

Ron knew exactly what she was talking about. Her torture had hurt him almost as much as it had hurt her. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could make you feel better." He said sadly.

"Just hold me." Hermione whispered. She shut her eyes and turned her face into the crook of Ron's neck.

"I'll hold you forever. I'll never let you go, if that's what will help." He held her hand with the hand that wasn't gently rubbing her shoulder.

Hermione said nothing, but she was truly touched by his words. She felt extremely comfortable and she could feel sleep creeping up on her. She murmured "I love you" just before she fell asleep against Ron.

Hermione woke up to birds' chirping. At first she didn't know where she was. Instead of seeing Ginny's girlish decorations with the quirks of her Quidditch things, she was surrounded by Quidditch things, and banners for the Chudley Cannons. Then she remembered falling asleep in Ron's arms last night. She then became aware of the hand on her shoulder, and the breaths ticking her neck. She was wrapped up in Ron's favourite Chudley Cannons blanket, sharing Ron's small bed with him. They were very close together.

She savoured this moment as he woke up. She turned to face him. He rubbed his eyes. "Morning." He kissed her forehead.

Hermione's face warmed. "Morning." Then she turned her face into Ron's pillow and inhaled his scent. She felt completely relaxed and she let out a deep breath which absorbed into the pillow. She kept her face hidden in it and tried to transition from being asleep to waking up.

Then she heard Harry's voice, deep with sleep. "Is it morning already?"

She felt Ron's voice through his body against hers. "Yeah."

Harry groaned loudly. Hermione heard him thump out of bed. She went very rigid as she realized that she was in _Ron's bed with Ron._ Harry was never going to let her live this down. She tried to wriggle further down in the blanket but it was too late. "_Hermione?!_" Harry said incredulously.

Hermione sprang out of the bed and tried to flatten her hair. Harry was in a gray t-shirt and boxers, and was unfortunately between Hermione and the door. She flushed and began twisting her hands, then dropped them and defiantly raised her chin. "Good morning, Harry. If you'll excuse me, I must be going now." She walked by him, as he stared after, his jaw hanging. As soon as she was out of the room she sprinted into Ginny's room. She shut the door behind her and then burst into laughter.

Ginny stood at the dresser, brushing her long flaming hair. She looked over at Hermione and set down her brush, bewildered. "What in Merlin's beard has gotten into you?"

Hermione's laughter slowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well I wake up and you're not in your bed, and I didn't hear anyone in the bathroom. And then you come streaming in here and then start laughing like a maniac!" She looked at her quizzically and tilted her head. "Are you ok?"

Hermione's laughs were gone. "I'm fine." She said pleasantly. "Last night… I had a nightmare last night and I went to go see Ron. I fell asleep in his bed." She looked down.

"Well then where did Ron sleep?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed. "In his bed."

Ginny gasped. "You _slept_ together in his bed?!"

"WE JUST SLEPT! THAT'S ALL."

"Oh, phew." Ginny said, in mock relief. Then she smirked. "I don't know what you see in my git of a brother."

"He's not a git." Hermione said.

"Yes he is. He's my brother, I have to think he's a git." She began laughing, and Hermione laughed too. "Just like Percy and Bill, Charlie and George and Fr-" Ginny broke off sharply. Her face fell and she turned away from Hermione. She saw Ginny put her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. Hermione's heart broke.

No one liked to talk about Fred anymore. Nothing that had anything to do with him was ever spoken out loud. Everyone mourned silently and kept their grief to themselves, especially George. George had become much more reserved, no longer cracking his jokes and teasing anyone since the pass of his twin.

Hermione stepped forwards to Ginny and reached to put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Before she could touch her, Ginny said, "Please give me a minute." Hermione pulled her hand back.

"Sure." Hermione walked back to the door and opened it. Just before she left, she said, "Ginny, I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk. I hope you know that."

She saw a slight nod come from Ginny and then she left and shut the door behind her. She looked down the hall and saw Ron coming out of his room. He smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Want to go see if Mum's made breakfast?" He asked.

Hermione looked back at Ginny's door and then turned back to Ron, putting on a smile. "Sure."


	2. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

The wooden floor was cool against Hermione's bare feet as she landed on the bottom floor of the Burrow. She had become extremely familiar with the layout of the Burrow and knew where things like blankets and pillows were, and she knew where everything went in the kitchen. Ron propelled her forwards into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was fluttering about preparing breakfast.

Hermione dropped Ron's hand, not without effort, and asked Molly if there was anything she could do to help. "Oh Hermione dear, you're too kind. Well it would be lovely if you could set the table for me."

"No problem at all." Hermione said, smiling. She always wanted to help because Mrs. Weasley was the sweetest, most hard working woman Hermione knew.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a pat on the cheek.

Hermione got the plates and jumped slightly when she saw Ron standing behind her. "Want some help?"

"Sure. Can you get the glasses?" Hermione said, walking by him to place the plates.

"You've got it." She looked over her shoulder and peeked at Ron as he grabbed several glasses. He was in a green tank top that had a _R_ on it and Chudley Cannons pyjama pants. His hair was rumpled and Hermione couldn't help but think of how cute he looked. She looked back at the table and finished setting down the plates.

She went to go get the cutlery and laughed at Ron as he attempted to carry all seven glasses at once. "Be careful, Ronald, before you break something."

Ron muttered something under his breath but he was hiding a smile. They finished setting the table and Mrs. Weasley thanked them and asked them if they could gather everyone for breakfast.

"Dad's probably out in the shed. I'll go get him." Ron said.

"Ok, I'll get everyone who's inside." Hermione replied. Ron went outside and Hermione jogged up the stairs and padded down the hall. She knocked on Ron's door, calling Harry and telling him it was almost time for breakfast. She heard his shout of reply and moved to find Ginny.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, holding a newspaper clipping in her hand. As Hermione got closer she could see that the newspaper clipping was from the time when the Weasley's all went to Egypt. Ginny's face was solemn. Hermione sat down beside Ginny and put her arm around the other girl. "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded and continued staring at the picture. Hermione could tell that Ginny had been crying before because her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Ginny brushed the photo with her fingers and stopped on Fred. "I miss him so much." She whispered.

"I know you do. We all do," Hermione said. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Ginny, because I know how much Fred meant to you. He was your older brother, and I'm sure it's harder because you looked up to him at some point. I'm still here for you if you want to talk."

Ginny let out a shaky breath. "I loved Fred very much. I did look up to him a lot. Him and George were always looking after me and I'm attached to them more than I am with my other brothers." Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe he's gone."

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug. "Me neither." They embraced for a bit and then Hermione remembered why she had come up. "Oh, breakfast is almost ready." Hermione said, pulling away.

"Oh, all right." Ginny wiped at her eyes and ran her hands through her hair and left with Hermione.

As they left Hermione said, "Oh, umm, I need to tell George. Don't wait up!" Ginny shrugged and headed for the stairs, and then paused. "Oh, Hermione, don't think that I've forgotten about this morning. We've still got to talk about your night last night." She winked and Hermione flushed.

Hermione walked quietly to George's room. She knocked softly on the Quidditch banner covered door. As she waited for a reply, she could see that stickers had been peeled off of the door. They were mostly shaped like the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Logo. Hermione frowned. George had closed down the joke shop and had stayed at the Burrow, mostly in his room, for the past week.

She knocked again. "George?" No answer. "George, if you're in there, your mum's made some breakfast." There was still no answer. "George did you hear-"

"Hermione?" said a voice behind her. Hermione jumped and turned around. George was standing there. He must have been in the bathroom. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to give you a scare." His tone was stripped of its usual cheeriness, and Hermione could see dark rings under his eyes.

"Oh I'm fine. Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry." Hermione said, smiling encouragingly. George hadn't been eating much and had lost weight. Everyone was starting to worry.

"Ok." George said solemnly. Hermione nodded and went back downstairs, followed by an uncharacteristically silent George.

"Oh splendid! Everyone's here now. Good morning, George." Mrs. Weasley said, hovering around the table as they sat down. "Morning, Mum." He said, a bit sadly. She gave him a smile, her face, though, full of concern.

"Ok, Molly dear, please sit down. You've done enough, darling," said Mr. Weasley, smiling lovingly at his wife. Mrs. Weasley smiled back and finally sat down.

"Well everyone, dig in!" Mrs. Weasley had prepared a large pan of scrambled eggs, a plate of sausages and bacon, and there was a loaf of bread with an assortment of jams. Ron, sitting on Hermione's right, didn't wait to be told twice. He grabbed several sausages and strips of bacon and gave himself a hefty serving of eggs. Hermione shook her head; she never understood how Ron could eat so much.

Ginny, sitting across from her took some bacon and eggs, and waggled her eyebrows at Hermione before biting into her breakfast. Hermione looked away, at George. He had a piece of toast with jam on it, sitting on his plate. He had taken a bite or two, but he was staring at the empty spot, Fred's spot, in front of him. Hermione looked away quickly and took some eggs and toast for herself.

Harry was sitting on the other side of Ginny. He was eating some sausage and looking back and forth between Ron and Hermione. "So. How did everyone sleep last night?" He said, he gave Hermione a smug smile and she shot him a look. Ron stopped stuffing his face. "What do you mean?" He asked with his mouth full, giving Harry a hard look. They must have already spoken to each other about Hermione sleeping in Ron's bed after she had left.

"How was your night? Sleep ok, Ron?" Harry asked, his face showed concern but his eyes were laughing.

"What, yeah." Ron said, continuing to eat.

Harry looked at Hermione. "How about you, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Hermione, did you sleep _ok_ last night?" Ginny chimed in.

Hermione shot Ginny a look. Then she looked back at her plate and forked her eggs. "I slept all right."

"Yeah? Nice and warm?" Harry asked.

"Not too uncomfortable?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Hermione both felt very awkward and had stopped eating their food. Harry and Ginny shared a mischievous look.

"No disturbances?" asked Harry.

"Didn't fall off the bed?" asked Ginny.

"You guys are mental." Everyone's heads turned to George. He was almost smiling, looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny. "You're perfect for each other." This was the first humorous thing George had said since the battle.

Ginny and Harry both shut up and looked very embarrassed. Hermione laughed and Ron chuckled. George smiled a bit and started eating more of his toast.

"Is everything all right, kids?" asked Mr. Weasley with a raised eyebrow.

They all nodded and Hermione held back more laughter. The rest of breakfast was finished in silence. George vanished and Hermione offered to help with the dishes. Mrs. Weasley waved her off. "No, no. I'll just use magic. Ronald can you come here, please?"

"Yeah, Mum?" Ron asked, appearing around the corner.

"Did you bother Hermione last night when she was sleeping?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "Mum! NO!"

"I'm sorry, dear, I had to ask. Well something happened last night. I can tell by how you four acted at the table. Are you sure everything's ok?"

"YES!" Ron said. He made a frustrated noise and went upstairs to change.

Hermione stood awkwardly with Mrs. Weasley. "He's not bothering you, is he? That boy just adores you." Hermione blushed and shook her head. Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted her cheek. "Well you just let me know if he ever gets out of line."

Hermione, still blushing, nodded and slipped upstairs to change. She put on a pair of jeans and a peach coloured shirt that hugged her small frame. She brushed her hair, and as she did so, her eyes fell upon a picture of her, Ginny, Ron, Harry, George, and Fred. They were all smiling and laughing and had their arms around each other.

They were always happiest when they were together. She dropped the brush. _They were always happiest when they were together. _Hermione wanted to smack herself in the face for being so stupid. George had lost himself inside a shell because everyone had given him _too_ _much_ space. He was trapped in a void of loneliness when he should have been surrounded by comfort from loved ones.

Hermione knew that they could all do something to pull George out of his depression. And she knew that it was the right thing to do. Hermione then set her mind on helping George get better and hopefully reopen the joke shop.


	3. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Hermione brushed her teeth and put her hair into a ponytail. She left before Ginny could find her, corner her and bug her about Ron. She went off to find him. He was coming out of his room, dressed in a green t-shirt and khakis. He smiled nicely when he saw her. She smiled back. "Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," he said.

Hermione looked around him to see if Harry was in his room. "Is Harry in there?"

"No. He went downstairs with Ginny to _play Quidditch_." Ron said, hinting at something else. "Their probably hiding out by the shed snogging their faces off."

Hermione laughed. "It's none of our business what they do." She walked by him and sat on his bed. He followed and stood leaning against his dresser, and listened to her tell him her idea on how to help George out of his depression.

His expression was hard to read. "I dunno." He said.

"What? Why not?!" Hermione asked incredulously. "He's your brother! Don't you want to help him?"

"Of course I do, but it's not that."

"Well what is it then? You don't like my idea?" Hermione demanded.

"No, I don't." He said bluntly.

Hermione was taken aback. "Why not? Ron I'm trying to _help_ George! It's awful that he's depressed and _I want to help him_! Don't you?!" She was starting to get angry.

"I told you that I want to help him." Ron scowled.

"Fine! So you want to help him but you hate my idea. Well then what do _you_ suppose we should do, Ronald?"

"I don't know!" He yelled. Hermione shrank back slightly. "I don't know, and I don't like it. Because _you_ had to come up with it!" He said desperately, spreading apart his hands. "He's my _brother_ and I don't know how to help him! You're just his friend and you can come up with a way to help him! It will work no doubt, you're Hermione Granger: you're always right! How come I can't think of anything and you can?!" He looked at her, waiting for an answer with desperation.

Hermione was shocked by his outburst. Then she spoke, her voice full of sympathy. "How can you have thought of it when you're mourning almost as much as he is? Ron, Fred was your brother too. I can't understand what you or George or any one of you are feeling because I'm an only child. I haven't lost a brother, or a son, or even a twin." Ron lowered his head and her voice softened. "Ron you can't blame yourself for not thinking of a way to help George. I'm sure you've got enough to think about right now." She saw his shoulders shaking and her heart broke. She got off of the bed and walked over to him, then wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair.

"Shh," she whispered as he buried his face in her shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry". It felt odd for Hermione having to comfort Ron instead of the opposite. But she didn't mind. She kissed his cheek. He let go of her after a few moments and looked at her with sad eyes. "Are you all right?" She asked, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Better now." He said, smiling a little. She smiled back. "I do like your idea. It's brilliant, much like yourself, and I was just jealous that I didn't think of it."

She blushed at his compliment. "Well, since Harry and Ginny are already outside, do you want to get George and play some real Quidditch?"

"Sure." Ron left to grab George, and Hermione put on some sneakers and went outside. As Ron had thought, Harry and Ginny were behind the shed.

She cleared her throat and gave them each a superior, smug smile when they sprang apart. "If you're not too busy eating each other's faces, I would like your help with something."

They both mumbled, "Yeah, sure." Hermione laughed internally at their awkwardness. She relayed the information to them. "Brilliant idea, Hermione!" Harry said.

"Thanks."

"I'm in." He said. He looked over at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes were downcast but she nodded. Harry put an arm around her waist and drew her close. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled; Harry and Ginny were very cute together.

Harry's eyes focused on something behind her and he let go of Ginny. Hermione turned and knew why. Ron had come outside. Even though he had approved of Ginny and Harry dating, he still didn't like to see it.

Hermione frowned; Ron was alone. "Where's George?"

Ron shook his head. "He wouldn't come out of his room."

"What did you tell him?"

"I knocked on his door and when he didn't answer I said, 'Hey George, me, Hermione, Harry and Ginny are all going to play Quidditch. Want to join?' and he said 'You don't need me you already have enough for two teams' and I said, 'Well you know how bad Hermione is-"

"Hey!" Hermione said offensively. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"You kind of are," Ron said sheepishly.

"You're bad, Hermione." Ginny said, nodding.

"It's kind of sad, really," Harry added.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Oh whatever." She sighed. "Continue your story, Ron."

"I said 'Well you know how bad Hermione is. She can score keep' and he said 'If she's so bad then why don't you help her get better?' and I joked, 'It's going to take more than me, George' and he didn't say anything so I said, 'Would you like to come and watch then?' and he said 'Not really' and then I said 'Are you sure?' and he said 'Just leave me alone, Ron' and he sounded really sad and so I left." Ron finished.

Hermione sighed. "Well we can't give up. We'll just have to try again tomorrow." She said determinedly.

The four of them began playing Quidditch. Hermione was on a team with Harry, since she was sadly the worst and he was the best. Ginny was on a team with Ron because they were both pretty good. Harry played Keeper, as did Ron, of course, and Hermione and Ginny were Chasers. Ginny ended up getting frustrated and landing because Ron let almost all of Hermione's shots in, and Harry wasn't really doing the same for her.

"Just because she's your girlfriend, it doesn't mean you can let her score!" She yelled at Ron. "Harry's not doing that for me, you prat!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ron. Ron brought his hands up innocently and Ginny let out a frustrated noise. Harry landed down beside her, and Hermione, who didn't exactly fancy flying, touched down too, followed by Ron.

"Get your wand out of a knot, Ginny. It's just a game." Ron said.

"I KNOW THAT! But you're cheating! It's not very fun anymore Ron."

"Ginny…" Harry began, looking warily at his girlfriend.

"Harry," Ginny warned, "don't." Harry fell silent. Hermione felt very awkward in this situation and she didn't dare butt in. "You've always been annoying, but ever since you've started dating Hermione you've been getting on my nerves."

"Oh have I now?" Ron asked. "And how do you think I feel about you and Harry?"

"We're not a quarter as annoying as you are." Ginny accused. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and backed away several steps.

Ron snorted. "Oh really? Well, want to know what I think?" The next few seconds consisted of lots of shouting, pointing, and rude hand gestures.

"Oi! What's going on out here?" George shouted, appearing at the door with his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. Ron and Ginny both stopped bickering and their hands fell to their sides. "I thought you were playing Quidditch. Well it looks like I'm going to have to settle this. You two are _both_ inconsiderably irritating in your relationships and I'd give anything to have something to bash my brains in whenever I'm around you." He smiled as if greatly satisfied.

Harry was grinning. He always loved George's humour the most. Hermione smiled at George. Ron and Ginny both looked like they didn't know what to do. Harry and Hermione laughed at them. "Well Mum asked me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"All right. Thanks, George." Hermione said, smiling. He nodded and disappeared back inside the house. She turned back to her friends, beaming. "I think watching you two bicker brought back some of the old George!"

"Yeah!" Harry said, still laughing from hearing George's joke. "Good job you two!" He said as if he was congratulating children, looking back and forth between Ron and Ginny.

"Oh shut up, Harry." Ron said, his brow furrowed. Harry laughed harder but Ginny still looked angry and he fell silent. Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him towards the house. She looked over her shoulder to see if Harry and Ginny were coming but they weren't. She made Ron go ahead of her inside. She didn't want to spy but she was curious about what was happening with them.

Harry had moved closer to Ginny but she had her face turned away her arms crossed. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Ginny was good at being stubborn, but whatever Harry was saying to her seemed to be making her relax. Hermione smiled as she watched them hug then slipped inside before they noticed her watching to wash up for lunch. 


	4. Wizard Chess

**Wizard Chess**

Lunch was made up of simple sandwiches and a salad. Everyone ate hungrily after their Quidditch game, and even George had an entire sandwich. Hermione was glad because she really thought that her plan was going to work, since George seemed to come out of his shell to stop Ginny and Ron fighting. What would he be able to do if they actually got him to come out of his room?

When lunch was done Ron asked, a little jokingly, "How about some more Quidditch?"

Ginny glared at him. "You're mental." She got up from the table. "Come on, Harry. Let's go do something."

Harry looked a little startled. "But Ron and I were going to play wizard chess."

Ginny scoffed. "Fine. Hermione?"

"Sure." She glanced at Ron, who was still eating, before she got up from the table and followed Ginny to her room. Crookshanks was perched on the windowsill. "Crookshanks! Where have you been?!" She hadn't seen the cat in days. She scooped him up into her arms. She looked him over to make sure that he hadn't hurt himself. She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to yourself?" It looked like there was something on his fur. "Ginny come here a minute, would you?"

Ginny came over and said, "What?"

"Look, right there, at his fur. Do you see that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny squinted. "Yeah… Yeah, is that a _W_?"

Crookshanks meowed. "If only he could talk," Hermione said.

"…Hermione, I think George did that!" Ginny said brightly.

"What?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Well yeah, Crookshanks has been missing for days and George has been in his room for days! He's probably been experimenting on the poor thing." She scratched behind Crookshanks ears, causing him to purr.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, dropping Crookshanks on her bed.

"Well maybe. He does hate that cat. Wrecked one of his and Fred's first products." Hermione remembered that day. They were at Grimmauld Place, and all of them were trying to listen in on the Order's meeting with Fred and George's creation of the Extendable Ear. Then Crookshanks destroyed it.

"Do you think we should go ask him?"

"No." Ginny said quickly.

"All right." Hermione said. "So what did you want to do?"

"Did you really just sleep in Ron's bed last night with him?"

"Yes!"

"That's it? You didn't even snog?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Ginny, please, I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Well too bad." Ginny sat down on her bed and crossed her arms, waiting for a real answer.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "I had a nightmare about my torture last night so I went to Ron for some comfort. He held me and then I fell asleep after I told him-" She broke off, her eyes widening.

"What?" Ginny asked. "What did you say?!"

Hermione looked at her with slight horror. "I told him I loved him!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "HERMIONE YOU DID NOT!"

"I did." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Oh my god. YOU SAID IT. Did he say it back?"

"I don't know; I fell asleep." Hermione said, getting flustered.

"Has he said it before?!" Hermione just shook her head. "Oh, Hermione. You're supposed to let the guy say it first!"

Hermione was getting slightly annoyed. Ginny was being very nosy and irritating about this whole thing. She clenched her hands into fists. "Oh, I'm _supposed_ to let him say it first. Is there some sort of rule book that I'm not aware of?"

Ginny looked a little taken aback. "Well of course not-"

"I'm sorry if I'm not _following the rules_. I'm sorry I haven't had as much practise as you with dating."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ginny demanded.

"Well, how many relationships have you had? You had a little thing with Neville, then you went with Ernie Macmillan, and then there was Dean, and now Harry?"

"You've got no right to talk to me like that." Ginny said darkly.

"And you can't tell me I'm doing wrong in my relationship. Plus, my relationship with Ron really isn't any of your business so why don't you just quit pestering me about it and keep your nose in your own business?" Hermione regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Ginny, I didn't mean any-"

"No that's fine." Ginny said, even though it clearly wasn't. "Your relationship with my brother is none of my business. I'm just some whore whose advice isn't worth listening to. You don't have to talk to me about anything. I thought it would be nice to have a little conversation with you because you're my friend and I thought you'd want to. But no, forgive me, I guess not." She got off her bed and grabbed her wand from her nightstand. "You won't have to worry about me pestering you anymore, Hermione, because I am just done."

"Ginny wait!" Hermione called but Ginny had left the room and slammed the door behind her. Crookshanks hissed and ran under her bed. "Oh, what have I done?" Hermione asked to no one in particular, hiding her face in her hands.

Hermione stayed in the room for a while until she could no longer stand it. She didn't want to face Ginny but she knew she had to. What she said was out of line and she had to apologize. She went downstairs but there was no sign of Ginny. Ron was sitting alone at a chess board. "Where's Harry?" She asked.

"He went after Ginny. She came downstairs fuming and he said 'Oh looks like you win, Ron' and he tried to catch up to her."

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I think he caught her just before she Disapparated."

"Oh no." Hermione said sadly, sitting down on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked concernedly, getting off the floor to sit beside her. Hermione told him what happened, leaving out certain details.

"I shouldn't have said any of those things." Hermione said with her face in her hands.

"Well why did you? That's very unlike you, Hermione."

"I was just getting annoyed about her asking about me and you."

"She talks about us with you?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione nodded. "But that can't be the reason why. I know you, Mione. It would have to have been something bigger than that."

Hermione really didn't want to say, but she did anyway. "After I told her that I said that to you last night, she told me that you were supposed to say you loved me before I told you. I just got mad."

"Hermione there's no rule about that stuff," he said laughing softly.

"I know that but I don't want to mess up our relationship!"

"Is that what you're scared of?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked down and nodded. Ron pulled her against him and she buried her face in his chest. "Hermione there's nothing you could possibly do that will ever make me stop loving you."

"You love me?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"I love you very much. I'm not going to leave you Hermione. You don't ever have to worry about that." He pulled away from her then put his hand on her face. He inclined his head closer to hers. She closed her eyes and thought, _He's going to kiss me!_ She moved towards him and felt the soft pressure of his lips against hers. It lasted about two seconds but it made Hermione's head swim. She rested her head against his shoulder and they sat like that for a while.

Someone came down the stairs. "Eww, if I had known I'd be walking into snuggle town I wouldn't have left my room!" Ron and Hermione both looked over their shoulders and saw George.

"Sorry, George." Ron said, releasing Hermione.

"I'm forever scarred." He said, staggering with his hand over his heart into the kitchen.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, George, did you do something to Crookshanks?"

"You mean the devil cat? I may or may not have tried out a new product on him."

Hermione perked up. "A new product?"

"Yeah," George called hesitantly. "Stick 'Em Anywhere Tattoos. Don't worry, it will wear off in a day or two."

"Oh that's fine." Hermione called back.

"He experimented on your precious cat and all you have to say is, 'Oh that's fine'?" Ron asked. "I remember if I looked at the thing wrong you'd be all over my case."

"Well this is different. If it has something to do with the joke shop I don't mind at all. Plus Crookshanks deserved it, in a way."

"He'll always deserve something bad." Hermione slapped Ron in the shoulder.

"Hey, now kids. No fighting." George had reappeared with a bowl of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "What is it with today? I keep having to come and break apart all these fights!"

"Well you've missed one," Hermione said sadly.

"What happened?" George said, his face going serious.

"Hermione and Ginny had a bit of a fight." Ron said for her.

"Well I'm sure you didn't mean it. Gin will come around sooner or later; she always does. She's stubborn, that one, but you're her best friend, Hermione. Things will get better."

"I hope so. Same for you, George." Hermione said. Ron shot her a look, but she ignored him. George didn't say anything. "Would you like to play on a team with me against Ron in wizard chess? I'm not very good and Harry left with Ginny so he's got no one to play with."

George hesitated but finally nodded. "All right." They moved to the floor at the chess board. George set the bowl of candy on the table and helped Ron re set the chess pieces.

"Ok, so how do we play?" Hermione asked.


	5. Checkmate

**Checkmate**

Hermione cringed every time a chess piece was destroyed and she couldn't wrap her mind around the rules. So instead of playing she watched and ate most of the candy. George was pretty good, and Ron was starting to get flustered.

"Check!" George said.

"I thought you were supposed to say checkmate?" Hermione was confused.

"That's only if you have taken down the King. You say check when you've only got one move left before you crush him." George said, looking smugly at Ron.

"Oh shut up. You must've been practising. You were never this good!" Ron pouted as he made a move. George grinned evilly.

"CHECKMATE!" He yelled, jumping up and performing a victory dance.

Hermione laughed. George held out his hands. "Come on!" he said. "We're winners!" His smile was so huge that Hermione couldn't help herself. She took his hands and let him pull her to her feet. She mocked the dance that he was doing and laughed. George laughed too.

Ron was sitting on the floor, his mouth open in shock. "Sore loser, Ron?" Hermione teased, wiggling her hips as George did.

Before Ron could reply, Mrs. Weasley appeared. She gave a surprised smile. "What's going on in here?"

George kept on dancing. "I beat Ronald at chess."

Ron crossed his arms and muttered "I want a re match."

"Oh, lovely! Well I'm glad you're having fun." Mrs. Weasley beamed, walking over to George, reaching up to hold his face. He was much taller than his mum so he leaned down and let her kiss his cheek. "Well don't let me stop the fun!" She said, getting out of the room.

"You said you wanted a re match?" George asked raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"Yes I do. I'm sure you've found a way to cheat."

"I am hurt that you think that of me." George said, faking innocence.

"No you're not." Ron stated.

"Well maybe one more round." George sat back down on the floor. "Hermione are you going to play again? And by play of course I mean ask a dozen questions and eat all of Bertie's Beans?"

Hermione grinned. "No, I think I'm going to read for a bit."

"Yeah, George. So no more dancing with my girlfriend." Ron said.

Hermione blushed and George said, "Oh I'm sure she didn't mind. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione decided to play along. "Oh no, I didn't mind at all! When you win this round let me know and I'll come join you for some more."

"Will do," George winked. Hermione bit back laughter at Ron's furious expression.

"Lay off George!" Hermione burst out laughing and George hid a smile. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going to crush you this time." Ron said determinedly.

"I'd love to see you try." George taunted.

Hermione went to go upstairs to find a book and she leaned down and kissed the top of Ron's red head as she passed him. She heard George make a gagging noise and she smiled. She looked around Ginny's room for one of her books. She only found The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She had read it about a hundred times cover to cover on the Horcrux Hunt and she didn't think she'd ever read it again. She only had it still because Dumbledore left it to her in his will.

She knew that there was a book shelf in the family room so she decided to check out what the Weasley's had in their book collection. She had almost made it down the stairs when the front door opened and Harry and Ginny came in. She froze on the steps.

She saw Ron appear with an anxious expression on his face. Ginny didn't look at him and stared haughtily at Hermione. Harry's face was hard. Hermione slowly descended the rest of the steps and stood at the bottom. "Ginny," she began but Ginny looked far from wanting to talk to her. She walked straight at Hermione, pulling Harry with her by the hand.

"Excuse me," Ginny said. "I would like to get to _my_ room if you don't mind moving your ego out of my way."

Hermione's jaw almost dropped. Ginny had never insulted her like that before. "Hey Ginny you better watch your mouth!" Ron said furiously.

"Are you going to make me?" Ginny asked, shooting him a look.

"Maybe I will! You may be mad at Hermione for saying some things-"

"Saying _some things?_ She practically called me a whore! Yeah, then she told me I was a pest so you know what? If I'm bugging her so much then I'll just stop altogether_._"

"Harry, talk some sense into her," Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "She's got a point."

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, disbelievingly. "She's over reacting!" Ginny blew out an angry breath and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What Hermione said was uncalled for. It wasn't nice, whether she meant it or not." He said plainly, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it! Harry, as soon as I said it I regretted it." Hermione said.

"Well you must have thought it to have said it," Harry said, looking at her warily.

Hermione didn't want to lie; she had been thinking it. "I was just getting frustrated! I don't like Ginny always bugging me about my relationship with Ron."

"Then why didn't you just ask her to stop? Why not just telling her you don't want to?" Harry said.

"I di-" Hermione stopped. She had told Ginny she didn't feel like talking about it, but she had never actually _asked_ her to stop. They were left in an angry silence.

"All right kiddies, it looks like Dr. George is going to have to settle this. Again." George said as he appeared. "Hermione, you need to apologize to Ginny for what you said. And Ginny, you have to actually let her apologize to you and then forgive her."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Ginny, it was wrong of me to have said those things to you. I'm sorry." She meant it.

Ginny was silent for a bit, she looked like she was battling internally with herself. "It's ok." She puffed. Hermione wasn't sure if she meant it because when she smiled at Ginny, she didn't smile back.

"Very good." George said. "Now, Harry, Ron, no more taking sides. I don't want to have to sort out another row."

"Fine." Ron said.

"No problem." Harry said. They didn't really look bothered anymore. They were just on edge before because their girlfriends were fighting.

"There we go. Was that really so hard?" George asked. No one said anything. "Apparently. Ron, are we going to finish our game?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure. C'mon Mione." He held his hand out for her. She rushed over and took it, not looking back at Ginny, or Harry.

She wasn't in the mood for reading anymore so she just sat beside Ron and rested her head on his shoulder, trying not to think about Ginny. "Even though she's sitting with you, Hermione is still on my team." George said, after telling one of his chess pieces to move. It crushed one of Ron's Pawns.

"Yeah I'm definitely on George's team."

"Thanks. It's very encouraging when you're girlfriend tells you things like that." Ron joked. "We should settle this, though."

Hermione laughed. George looked at Ron. "Alright. Winner gets Hermione as a teammate for good."

"You better win, Ron." Hermione warned. "Or else I'll just have to sit with George instead of you." George waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're on." Ron said. "I'm going to crush you like a bug."

"Sure about that, Ronniekins?" George instructed a piece to move. "Check." Ron's jaw dropped.

"There's no way." He looked desperately at the board. Hermione took her head off his shoulder and couldn't help but giggle. Ron really didn't want her to be Team George. "Bloody hell I can't do anything!"

"Looks like Ron has finally found a better chess player than himself." George said triumphantly. "Checkmate!" George got up and began dancing again. "Hermione is officially Team George."

Ron's face was so red and George's dancing was so hilarious that Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She burst out laughing. Her sides began to ache and she looked at Ron. He was moping. "Oh come on Ron. I may be Team George but I'm still you're girlfriend."

George swooped in between them and lifted Hermione to her feet. "Yes and right now you're girlfriend is dancing with me." He twirled her around and Hermione laughed. Her and Ginny's row dropped from her mind. She was having too much fun at the moment. Ron just shook his head and muttered something about George being a prat.


	6. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Mrs. Weasley walked in the room and laughed when she saw Hermione dancing once again with George. "Hermione, do you have a thing for George now too?"

Hermione laughed. "No, Mrs. Weasley. But George won the chess game so I'm on his team now. I only have a thing for Ron, don't worry."

"Well that's good to hear." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Dinner's almost ready. Arthur is almost home and I'm sure he's hungry. The Ministry is very busy these days." She shook her head.

"Did you need help with anything?" Hermione offered, as she stopped dancing.

"Oh no that's fine, dear. Just come sit at the table."

"All right."

"It was fun dancing with you, Hermione." George said, smiling. His eyes weren't smiling as they usually would, but this was good enough for Hermione.

"It was fun dancing with you too." She said, smiling back.

"Yeah, yeah, very fun. Can we sit down now?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Of course," Hermione grinned. She walked to the table with Ron and sat down at her spot.

Then Harry and Ginny came down. Ginny did not look at Hermione, even though she sat right across from her. She spoke to everyone but Ron and Hermione. Harry looked uncomfortable and just sat still in his seat.

"Hello!" Called Mr. Weasley as he entered the house. There was a chorus of greetings shouted back. "Dinner smells magnificent, Molly. What did you cook?"

"Oh thank you. It's roast beef and there are roasted potatoes and corn."

"Sounds delicious," Mr. Weasley said as he sat down at the head of the table. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

Hermione reached for the bowl of corn but Ginny did too. Hermione's hand shrank back and so did Ginny's. Hermione quickly reached for her glass of water and took a couple of swallows. Ginny had instead moved to grab the roasted potatoes. Hermione gingerly reached out for the corn and spooned some onto her plate. She didn't want to ask Ginny for the roast potatoes so she waited until it was passed around to her. Only it wasn't. It went to Ron and then he gave it to Harry, who gave it to Ginny who set it down in front of her.

Hermione squirmed in her seat. Then she cleared her throat. "Can you please pass the potatoes?" Ginny pretended she didn't hear her and continued to eat. Hermione then asked Harry.

"Oh yeah, sure. Ginny, pass Hermione that potatoes, would you?" Harry asked, gesturing to them with his fork. Ginny picked up the plate and thrust it towards Hermione. A potato rolled off and bounced onto the table.

"Oh, ermm, thanks." Hermione said, taking the plate. Ginny didn't say anything. Hermione just put the plate back down and tentatively picked up the potato that fell on the table, placing it on her plate. When Ron offered her a piece of the roast, she declined.

"What's the matter, dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, frowning. "You don't like roast beef?"

"No it's not that," Hermione said.

"You should try some. Mum works hard to cook for everyone." Ginny said, looking at her coolly.

"I know. Mrs. Weasley there's absolutely nothing wrong with your cooking. I'm sure the beef is delicious but I'm not feeling entirely hungry."

"Oh not feeling well?"

"You could say that." Hermione said, pushing her corn around her plate. She didn't touch much of her dinner; even George ate more than her. Everyone finished and dispersed around.

Hermione and Ron were still in the kitchen. "I think I'm going to head up to bed now." Hermione told him.

"All right. Don't be afraid to come and get me if you have another nightmare." Ron said looking her in the eye. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Ok. Night Mione." He said softly.

"Good night."

Hermione went upstairs and cautiously tiptoed into Ginny's room, trying to see if she was in there. She wasn't and Hermione was relieved. She put on her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, she walked lightly back to her room. Then she froze at the door. Lying on Ginny's bed were Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was on top of Harry, and he was running his hands over the back of her jumper as they kissed each other. Hermione tried to back away but the floorboard creaked. Ginny jumped off of Harry.

"Merlin's beard!" she said, embarrassed

"Hermione?" Harry said, his face flushed.

"I'm sorry! I was just going to bed, never mind I'm leaving! I'm sorry!" She practically ran downstairs. She crashed into someone as she turned the corner of the family room. They put their arms around her to steady her. She knew it was Ron by his familiar scent.

"Whoa Hermione! Slow down!"

She pressed her face into his chest. "Oh my gosh Ron you won't believe what just happened."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I was in the bathroom and then I went back to Ginny's room to sleep and they were snogging on her bed!"

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. He moved Hermione aside and strode purposefully towards the stairs.

"Ron! No! Come back here, what are you doing?" Hermione called desperately after him. He didn't stop.

With an exasperated sigh Hermione chased after him. She was too late though. He had opened the door and was looking in on the same thing Hermione had before.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted.

They sprang away from each other. "GET OUT RON!" Ginny screamed. Harry's face was scarlet and he looked like he wanted his Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you doing?!" Ron asked.

"None of your business!" Ginny yelled. "Go away!"

Hermione tugged on his arm. "Ron I told you not to come up here!" He didn't move. "Ron, please! Leave them alone!"

"Why in Merlin's beard would I do that?" he demanded.

"Because it _is_ none of your business! Ginny's a big girl Ron. She can take care of herself. And Harry's you're best friend; he would never take advantage of her." Hermione said. She stroked his hair. "You don't have to protect Ginny from anything. She's fine. If she and Harry want some private time together, there's nothing you can do about it."

Ron's breathing slowed down. "You're right. I'm sorry for intruding. I'm going to bed now." He said, then abruptly turned and left.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving too." She turned.

"No, Hermione wait." Ginny said. Hermione turned back and faced Ginny. "Thank you. For saying what you did to Ron. I think you're the only person who could have made him listen." Ginny walked to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry about before, too."

"No I'm sorry." Hermione said, shutting her eyes. "I never should have said what I did."

"I forgive you." Ginny said. They let go of each other and smiled. Harry cleared his throat. Ginny turned to him. "I think you should go to bed now, Harry."

"Yeah I think so too." He said, getting off her bed. "Night." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Night." She reached up and twined her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Hermione looked away to give them a moment of privacy.

"Night, Hermione." Harry said, walking past her to go to Ron's room.

"Good night." Hermione went to Ginny's spare bed and pulled back the covers.

"Ok. You have every right to pester me about Harry." Ginny said, spreading her hands.

"Yes I do. But I'm not going to." Hermione said.

"You're not? I thought you'd want to!"

"Well I do!"

"Then go ahead! Do it, get it over with. Ask away." The friends chatted with each other late into the night until they both fell asleep, thinking of their wonderful boyfriends.


	7. Chores

**Chores**

Hermione was down in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. She was just finishing setting the table.

"Hermione would you mind gathering everyone for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she popped in some toast.

"No problem."

Ginny was playing with her Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in the family room. "Ginny time for breakfast." Hermione said brightly. She was so glad they were no longer fighting.

"Ok." Ginny smiled and rested Arnold on her shoulder.

Hermione went up the stairs and banged on Ron's door, hoping it would be loud enough to wake him and Harry up. "Boys! It's time for breakfast." There was no response. She opened to door. They were both snoring. She sighed, and took out her wand. "_Rennervate." _They both woke up immediately. "Good morning. Time for breakfast, come on, out of bed."

They both groaned and stumbled out of bed. Harry nearly tripped over the bottoms of his pyjama pants and Hermione laughed. When Ron walked by her, he took her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, Mione." Hermione loved the way that sounded.

"Good morning." She said sweetly.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"Surprisingly well, actually. Ginny and I are good again, too. I think that helped a bit." She smiled. "How about you?" She was worried he'd be mad about last night, but he didn't seem to be.

"I slept alright."

"Just alright?"

"Well, I didn't have my beautiful girlfriend next to me."

Hermione blushed. "Ron…"

"It's true. The other night was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Me too."

He kissed the top of her head and let her go. "I'm going to head downstairs for breakfast. I'm starving."

"Alright see you down there in a second." He left and she went to George's room and knocked on the door. "Time for breakfast, George." She said brightly.

"No thanks." Came a sad reply.

Hermione's face fell. "George, what's the matter?"

There was a pause. "I'm not hungry."

Hermione didn't want to push him or make him upset. "I know you're not feeling like yourself but you really do need to eat." No reply. "Listen. I know you're mourning for Fred, but you can't hole yourself up in your room forever. Remember yesterday? Didn't you have fun? I thought you were starting to feel better." She rested her forehead against the door. "George, I'm very sorry about Fred. I couldn't even begin to understand how close you two were, how much you loved each other. But I know Fred would hate to see you this way."

She hadn't realized how emotional she was getting until she heard a tiny sob on the side of the door, causing a tear to run down her cheek. "I really want you to feel better. Everyone is willing to help you. You just have to let them. If you need some space, I'll leave you alone. I promise. But if what you really need is to be around those who care about you, all you have to do is come out of your room." George didn't come out of his room. She sighed sadly, and left.

The mood at the table was cheery, but it didn't spread to Hermione. She mumbled something about George still sleeping. She sat down and slowly put some breakfast on her plate. She'd put on a false smile when someone spoke to or looked at her, and it seemed to be working. Well, it was working on everyone but Ron. He kept looking at her, his expression full of concern. When breakfast was done Ron pulled Hermione into the family room before she could go upstairs. He sat down on the couch with her.

"Hermione, what's the matter? You look sadder than you did when the end of year exams were cancelled in second year."

"George wasn't sleeping. He said he wasn't hungry and he wouldn't talk to me, even when I said how I wanted to help him not be so depressed about Fred. I told him if he wanted space I'd leave him alone and if he didn't he could come downstairs. But he didn't. He's so sad!" Hermione buried her face into her hands. "I was wrong, I guess."

Ron comfortingly stroked her back. "You're not wrong Hermione. George, I think, has nightmares at night so that's why he's withdrawing today. I think he just wanted to sort out his thoughts. Your plan for all of us to help him by spending time with him is brilliant. Don't give up, Hermione. I know it will work. He'll come around eventually. We just have to give him space, not too much, but just enough for him to figure things out."

Hermione removed her hands and nodded. "You're right. Thanks Ron." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, she bit her lip, thinking. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. He seemed surprised but then he put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. She sagged against him. Ron's lips were soft and he kissed her tenderly. They pulled back and Hermione sighed happily. He grinned at her.

Then Mrs. Weasley appeared. "Oh there you are. I know you probably want to have some fun today but there are some chores that need to be done first."

"Oh, ok." Ron said, a bit disappointed.

"What chores?" Hermione asked.

"Well there are more of those dreadful Gnomes out in the garden. I would like you," she looked at Ron, "and Harry to take care of them. And Hermione, you and Ginny can clean up the family and maybe weed the garden?"

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Weasley. Any way I can repay you for letting me stay here for a while."

"You're too kind, Hermione. It's been a treat having you with us." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

Hermione smiled at her and went upstairs to tell Ginny about the chores and brush her teeth.

The rest of the morning consisted of housework. Hermione and Ginny finished inside quickly and went outside to weed the garden. They laughed at Harry and Ron trying to get rid of the Gnomes. Hermione screamed when a Gnome scurried out of a hole and jumped at her. Ron had rushed over and grabbed it off of her. He threw it as far as he could. He knelt beside Hermione and checked her over multiple times. "Are you alright? Did it get you? Does it hurt anywhere?"

She waved his hands away. "I'm fine, Ron! Thanks for getting it off me, though."

"I'll kill that thing!" He said. She laughed and patted his hand before getting back to weeding.

When everything was done they were called in by Mrs. Weasley for lunch. George wasn't there, Hermione noted sadly. They ate hungrily and afterwards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the family room. Ginny and Harry sat on the loveseat and Hermione and Ron took the sofa. Harry was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and Ginny was looking through a copy of _The Quibbler_ with an amused expression on her face. Ron was reading the _Daily Prophet_. And very shockingly, Hermione was not reading anything. She lay down and rested her head in Ron's lap, and fell asleep.


	8. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

**Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans**

Hermione woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She stretched out like a cat and nuzzled Ron's leg. She felt Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes. "Yeah. What time is it?

"Almost three o'clock."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Your leg must be asleep!"

"It's alright. I didn't mind too much."

Hermione blushed and sat up, trying to tame her hair. Ginny and Harry were no longer sitting in the family room. "You were reading the _Prophet_ before. Any important news?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really. Oh, there was a column about people wanting the joke shop open again."

Hermione frowned. "Can I see it?" Ron reached over and handed her the paper after he found the right page. It wasn't a long column, but it was enough to make it clear that people were upset over the closing of the shop and they wanted it to be reopened soon. It also mentioned the death of Fred and it said George was up for making any public appearances. She let the paper drop out of her hands.

"Come here." Ron put his arms around her and pulled her against chest. She turned her face into the crook of his neck. "It's ok, Hermione. George will be fine; he'll reopen the shop eventually. Don't be sad, please."

"I'm not sad. I'm just… I feel so bad for George. He's got so much to deal with and he's dealing with it all alone."

"Remember what I said before? We just have to give him enough space and he'll be fine. I know him pretty well, been stuck with him my whole life. He'll get through it eventually, ok? You don't have to worry about him so much. How about you let me take your mind off of all this, yeah? What do you say we Apparate to Hogsmeade and grab a Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks?"

Hermione pulled away from him and smiled. "Sure. I'd love that."

"Alright. I'll just change into some better clothes and then we can go."

"Ok me too." Hermione let Ron walk ahead of her and she scooped up the fallen _Daily Prophet_. She tore the column about the joke shop out and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she caught up with Ron and they walked up the stairs together and parted to go into their rooms. Before she went to Ginny's room, she tiptoed over to George's room. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was going to help George or not, but she did it anyway. She took the clipping out of her pocket and slid it under the door, then hurried away.

She picked out a soft blue shirt and some black pants. She put her hair in a bun after vigorously brushing it and sprayed on some of the perfume Ron gave her for Christmas in fifth year. Then she left her room and found Ron waiting for her in the hall.

He face lit up when he saw her. "You look… great." He smiled shyly.

Hermione blushed. "You look nice, too." He was wearing a green shirt and a nicer pair of jeans.

"Thanks. Well Mum hates it when we use magic inside the house so we'll have to go outside to Disapparate."

"That's fine." Hermione smiled.

"Ok." They went downstairs and passed Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mum. Hermione and I are just going to go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, alright. We're out of Every Flavour Beans and Droobles, would you mind picking some up, dear?"

"No problem, Mum." Ron said.

"Thank you. Be safe and be back for dinner! Have fun!"

"Thank you," Hermione said. "See you later!"

Once they were out of the house Ron took Hermione's hand. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the odd sensation of Apparation and then she opened her eyes and was standing in front of the Three Broomsticks. Ron kept her hand in his and they walked inside together.

They ordered a Butterbeer each and then sat down across from each other in a booth. They talked and laughed. An hour and two Butterbeers later they paid and went around Hogsmeade, hand in hand. They stopped at Honeydukes to buy a large bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a few packages of Droobles. They passed by Zonko's but didn't go inside. It inspired the twins to open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and they both didn't want to think about that.

They went over to the Shrieking Shack and reminisced about their experience there in third year. Hermione asked if Ron wanted to get any closer and he bumped her playfully with his elbow, causing her to laugh and shove him back. He scooped her off her feet and she squealed, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Ron let me go!" she tried to sound serious but she was too busy laughing.

"Never!" They both were laughing and Hermione hooked her arms around his neck. Then Ron slipped and fell backwards, Hermione coming with him and landing on top of him.

"Awgh." Ron groaned.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, getting off of him. Ron groaned incoherently. She knelt by his head and pulled it onto her lap and brushed leaves and dirt out of his hair. "I didn't mean to make you fall."

Ron blinked and looked at her with dazed eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hermione blushed. "You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"No I'm fine. I meant what I said, Mione." He smiled happily up at her. He sat up and put his hand on the back of Hermione's neck, bringing her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. It was long and sweet and made Hermione's head swim. She cupped his face as his lips moved against hers. They pulled back at the same instant and rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you." Ron murmured.

"I love you, too." Hermione whispered. Ron brushed leaves off of her shirt sleeve. "I guess we should be getting back."

"Yeah." Ron got up and picked up the bag of candy that they had dropped. He held out his hand and Hermione took it, smiling. They Disapparated and walked inside the Burrow together. Ron put the Droobles in the cupboard but instead of helping Hermione took the Every Flavour Beans and went over to grab a small bowl. She poured some candy into it and shoved the bag at Ron. "I'll be right back." She said, and left before waiting for a response.

She jogged up the stairs, careful not to let any candy spill. She walked to George's room and knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. "George-" The door opened. A tired looking George opened the door. He was wearing dark grey sweatpants and a white t shirt. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair looked as though he had been constantly running his hands through it.

"Hermione why do you keep bothering me?" he asked wearily.

Her smile faltered but she held up the bowl. "I'm sorry. I was just bringing you some Every Flavour Beans. I basically ate them all yesterday even though you got them for yourself."

He glanced from the bowl to her face. Then his lips formed a small smile. He accepted the bowl. "You did eat them all. Thanks."

Hermione nodded. "Anytime." They stood in awkward silence for a while. Hermione cleared her throat. "So how are those sticker things coming along?"

"They're tattoos, and they're still not sticking to everything. It's difficult to get them to stay on slimy surfaces."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll figure it out." Hermione said optimistically.

"Maybe." George murmured, his eyes far away.

"Well, I'll maybe see you at dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno."

"Oh. Alright. Well, see you." Hermione turned to leave.

"Oh, Hermione, wait."

She turned back around but George wasn't at the door. Then he reappeared with something in his hand.

"Did you put this under my door?" He held up the _Prophet_ clipping.

"No…"

"You're a terrible liar. Why'd you do it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just thought you'd be interested in reading it."

George looked down at the paper but didn't say anything. Hermione turned again and started to walk away. "Hermione?" She looked over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled, and then George disappeared into his room again. She went downstairs and found Ron sitting on the loveseat in the family room. She beamed when he looked up at her and then sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing. Thanks for taking me out today. I had a lot of fun." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too." He rubbed her shoulder and Hermione smiled.

"What should we do now?"

"How about we just sit here for a while?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ron chuckled and Hermione snuggled in closer.


	9. Pie

**Pie**

Hermione was happy enough to not worry about George coming down for dinner. She was glad he had thanked her for the article, and she was feeling very cheerful because of her day spent with Ron. They kept glancing at each other and Hermione had a huge smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley caught them grinning at each other and asked them if they had a nice date.

Hermione blushed and beamed and Ron grinned wider. "Yeah." They said at the same time.

Hermione saw Ginny raise her eyebrows then glance at Harry. Harry was smiling at Hermione and Ron and Hermione smiled back at him. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"Oh, that sounds nice. How is everyone doing there?"

"They're good. Any damage caused has been repaired. It looks like it usually would and everyone seemed happy."

Harry nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you guys had fun." Ginny loudly stabbed one of her potatoes with her fork and Harry gave her a funny look.

Ron cleared his throat. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, Harry, we never did finish our chess game."

"Oh, right. Well how about we start a game later?" Harry suggested.

"Sure. I need some practise so I can beat George. He's gotten really good!" Ron enthused.

Hermione laughed. "George beat him twice as if there was nothing easier!"

Ron pouted. "Yeah and Hermione has been great support."

She swatted his arm playfully. "Now, now, no fighting." Mrs. Weasley said. "I made apple pie for dessert! Who'd like a slice?"

Everyone eagerly obliged and Mrs. Weasley happily cut the pie. One slice for Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, one for herself, and she left one for George. "He'll come down and get it. He's never been able to resist my pies, that one." She smiled slightly and put it in the fridge. They ate their pie in silence, and when everyone was finished they said how delicious it was. Mrs. Weasley said thank you several times and told them to go on so she could clean up.

She would not let Hermione help her so she went in the family room. Ron was seated on the floor across from Harry as they played Wizard Chess. Ginny was sitting on the couch behind Harry, arms crossed over her chest and a pout set on her face. Hermione wanted to sit next to Ron and rest her head on his shoulder but she fought the urge and went to sit beside Ginny on the couch, remembering her strange behaviour at the table.

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered.

"Not really." Ginny said.

"What's the matter?" she said softly.

Ginny looked at the boys but they were both in deep concentration over the game. "I know it's bad but I'm totally jealous of you." She said sheepishly.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Hermione inquired, surprised.

"Because Ron took you out on a date. Harry hasn't done anything like that for me." She said quietly.

"Well didn't he go somewhere with you after we had our argument?"

"You know where I went?" Ginny asked, and Hermione shook her head. "I went to Diagon Alley. I don't really think that's a date, and plus, all I did was sit on the steps of the joke shop and vent to him. And he comforted me and all, I was fine with that. He's just never taken me out before. When I heard Ron took you out on a date I was reminded that Harry hasn't taken me anywhere and it kind of put me out."

"Ginny, Ron only took me out because I was feeling a little sad. I'm sure Harry will take you out sometime, he's just got a lot on his mind." Ginny was silent. "The guy doesn't always have to suggest going on a date. You can bring it up, and I'm sure he'll catch on and ask you out."

Ginny pondered this. "You're right." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be jealous of you and Ron."

"It's ok, I'm sure I'd feel the same way as you if the roles were reversed." Hermione said, patting her arm. "Harry does like you, Ginny. Don't think that he doesn't just because he hasn't taken you on a date."

"I know. He is my boyfriend after all. He must fancy me at least a little bit." They both laughed. "Thanks, Hermione. You're a great friend."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She then got off the couch and went to sit down beside Ron. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand lightly on his arm.

"Come to support me, have you?"

"Of course. You're playing against Harry, so I get to be on Team Ron."

"Oh I see. Well it might interest you to know that I'm still much better than Harry."

"Ron, I didn't ask to be insulted about my chess skills when I suggested we play another game!" Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, mate." Ron said.

Ginny moved to the edge of the couch and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry, Harry. Ron's just building up his self-esteem because he lost the little bit he had after George creamed him."

"Shut up, Ginny." Ron said, even though he didn't seem bothered by her comment.

Harry laughed and leaned back against her legs. Ginny smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. Hermione smiled and entwined her fingers with Ron's.

Ron ended up beating Harry and was quite proud that he had. He celebrated by pecking Hermione on the lips. Harry just smirked and shook his head. He got up and announced that he was going to bed.

"Your defeat has tired you out?" Ron teased.

"Shut up." Harry said, but his tone was playful. He leaned down and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Night, Gin."

"Good night." She said wistfully.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to head to bed too." She stood and took Harry's hand. She glanced at Ron and Hermione. "Night, you two."

"Don't stay up too late." Harry said.

"We won't. Night." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny left, leaving Hermione alone with Ron. She removed her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hi." She said.

He chuckled. "Hi."

"I'm guessing you're wondering what I did with that bowl of candy earlier."

"I'm a little curious. I'm guessing you didn't bring it up for Crookshanks."

Hermione laughed. "No. I, well, I gave it to George. I felt bad for eating all of them the other day and I'm pretty sure he hadn't left his room all day. I thought he might be a little hungry or whatever."

"That's nice Hermione. I'm glad you haven't given up on trying to help him. I'm going to try a little harder now, too, if I can."

"Thanks. I still would like to keep up the plan that I had before."

"Brilliant. I'll be ready to help you, just let me know." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Ron." She beamed at him then moved her face closer to his. Before she could kiss him she heard the floor boards creak.

"Merlin's beard. How come every time I leave my room I happen to come across you two getting all snuggly?" George had come downstairts. Hermione blushed and Ron muttered sorry. "I'm glad I only have one ear; soon enough you'll be calling each other 'honey bunny' and 'cutie pie'." He pretended to vomit. "Oh, speaking of pie, I heard Mum made some. Where is it?"

"In the fridge. She saved the last piece for you." Ron said.

"Thanks," George said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh, George," Ron called.

"What?" George said, sounding as if his mouth was full.

"I beat Harry at chess."

George appeared with a plate with a half-eaten slice of pie on it. "How wonderful." He stuffed another forkful of pie into his mouth.

"Yeah. We should have another match." Ron proposed.

George speared another piece of pie with his fork and waved it around in the air. "If we do, then you'll be stripped of your pride. I don't want to take away your pride, Ronald. That would be terrible." He ate his pie.

Hermione suppressed a giggle with her hand. Ron huffed. "It's not that big a deal. I just want to see if I've gotten any better."

"Maybe. I'm still trying to perfect my Stick 'Em Anywhere Tattoos. It's not going too well."

"Would you like any help?" Ron asked.

"No that's alright." George finished off his pie.

"Ok. Just let me know if you do."

"Sure." George went back into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled at Ron. "That was nice."

"Well, I said I was going to try harder, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." She patted his cheek. Then she yawned, feeling suddenly tired.

"Feeling sleepy?" She nodded and rested her head back on his shoulder, willing to fall asleep against him. "Well c'mon. Let's go upstairs." He pulled her up with him and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Good night, George." He said as they passed the kitchen.

"Night." He said, his back to them as he washed his plate.

They walked up the stairs together and once they were at the top they faced each other. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night." She smiled and pressed her lips against his for a quick good night kiss.

They parted and Hermione brushed her teeth and went to Ginny's room. Ginny was already fast asleep with Crookshanks curled up by her feet. The cat got up when he saw Hermione come in and jumped off the bed to brush up against her legs. "Hey, Crooky." She whispered, scratching behind his ears.

He meowed softly and walked over to the food and water bowl Hermione kept by her bed. She picked up the bag of kibble and poured some into his bowl. "There you go." She patted his head once more before changing into her pyjamas and crawling into bed. She fell into a peaceful sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	10. Tears

**Tears**

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She again dreamed of her torture. She raised a shaky hand and brushed her damp hair out of her face. She shoved back the covers, hoping not to wake up Ginny. She tiptoed from the room and went straight to Ron's. She pushed open the door, snuck past Harry, and crawled into Ron's bed beside him.

Hermione snuggled up against his side and he stirred. "Wha- Oh, Hermione whatsa matter?" he mumbled sleepily, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"I had another nightmare." She whispered, shivering.

He rubbed her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm better now. Can I sleep in your bed though?" She said, her voice barely audible.

"Of course you can, Mione." Ron fell right back asleep, but not before kissing the top of Hermione's head.

Her body eventually stopped quivering and she fell asleep with her head rested on Ron's shoulder.

* * *

Hermione woke when she felt Ron stretch beside her. She had her cheek pressed against his chest and her hands balled up in his shirt. She let go and rubbed her eyes. Ron moved and held her face, giving her a long morning kiss.

"Morning, Mione." He said when he finally pulled away.

"Morning." Hermione said breathlessly. She looked around the room but Harry wasn't there. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh he went downstairs because Mum said breakfast was ready."

"Oh. Well we better get down there, too." She said, getting out of Ron's bed. He caught her wrist before she could run out of the room and stood up.

"I think they can wait for a minute." He said, pulling her towards him. He held her to him by the small of her back and leaned his head down to kiss her again. She smiled before her lips melted against his. She curled her hands into the front of his shirt.

"RON! HERMIONE! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Hermione pulled away and they both shouted, "Alright, coming!" while they grinned widely at each other. They interlocked their fingers and walked downstairs. They sat down at the table and Ginny looked at them enviously with an oblivious Harry beside her, digging into his eggs. Hermione smiled at her, and Ginny attempted a weak smile before staring down at her plate.

"Hey, Ginny, can you pass the salt?" Harry asked with his mouth full.

Ginny regarded him in disgust, took the salt, and slammed it down beside his plate, some of it coming out and showering on the table.

He looked at her, startled and swallowed his food. "Um. Thanks…" he said, reaching over to take the salt cautiously, as if he was afraid that Ginny was going to slap him.

Ron looked at Ginny as if she had Gnargles dancing around her head. "Are you alright, Ginny?"

She glared at Harry. "I'm fine."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at his plate his ears turning slightly pink. Hermione kicked Ginny under the table and gave her a look. Ginny sighed and her shoulders sagged but she didn't say anything.

Hermione didn't notice George until he was sitting beside her. She tried to act casual but she was truly pleased. "Good morning, George."

"Morning." He said sleepily, scooping some eggs onto his plate. His eyes were red and he didn't look as though he slept at all last night.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Harry told me that you slept in Ron's bed last night."

Hermione's fork clattered on her plate and Ron choked on his bacon. She felt her face burning and Ron's face was scarlet as well. "I- I- well- umm," she faltered while Ron stuttered uselessly beside her.

Then Harry, Ginny, and George all burst out laughing and Hermione winced. She sat very still and felt very uncomfortable. Ron was motionless beside her, but his friend and brother and sister's laughing seemed to amuse him. It wasn't amusing Hermione, though, because she felt like she wanted to cry. She raised her chin as their laughter started to subside and they held their sides and stomachs.

"I had a nightmare. Oh, you know, from when we were at Malfoy Manor, that place where Bellatrix nearly killed me by torturing me?" The laughter died immediately. "Oh yeah, I was just reliving the Cruciatis Curse in my sleep, hearing her yell at me and then my screams." A tear that had been threatening to fall then slid down her cheek. "It was all very funny." She said, getting up from the table and fleeing from the kitchen.

"Hermione! Wait!" Someone called. Ron, she thought. But she didn't stop. She ran up the stairs and wished she had her own room to go to. But she went into Ginny's and slammed the door shut, tears coming freely. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand.

"_Colloportus_!" she managed to say between sobs. She heard the door lock and then she threw herself down on her bed, hiding her face in the pillow, making the fabric wet with her tears.

She heard knocking on the door, and Ron softly calling her name. She knew he could easily unlock the door with _Alohamora_ but he didn't. "Hermione, love, please let me in."

"No!" She sobbed. "Ron, please, go away!"

"Hermione please I just want to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking! Go away!" She said.

She heard the door unlock and she knew he had used his wand. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside. At the sight of his crying girlfriend, he rushed over and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued sobbing into the crook his neck.

"Shh, Hermione, shh." He rocked slightly and rubbed her back. "Just forget them all. They were out of line. Ginny and Harry and George, they're all prats. They didn't know what they were doing. I'm sure they'll apologize to you when they see you."

"I don't care. They shouldn't have laughed." Hermione cried.

"Hermione you know they didn't mean to hurt your feelings. They'd never purposely try to hurt you. If they knew about what happened before Mum asked you then they wouldn't have laughed. They were just laughing because we both looked like idiots and the whole situation was very awkward. Please stop crying, you're breaking my heart." He ended sadly.

Hermione's tears dried a little and she pressed her cheek against his collar bone. She let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hermione you have nothing to be sorry about." Ron said firmly.

"I got your shirt all wet." She said, moving her hand down to peel the wet fabric from his skin.

"It's just a shirt, Hermione. I care much more about you then my shirt." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back with his thumbs.

"I don't want to go downstairs." Hermione said.

"I'm not going to make you."

"I don't want to see any of them either." Silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Alright, how about you come into my room? I'll make Harry stay away and he will. So will Ginny and George."

Hermione sniffled. "Ok." Then Ron lifted her up and carried her princess style to his room. She protested at first but he gave her a look that made her quiet down. He wasn't going to let her go. He gently put Hermione on his bed and then went back to shut his door.

"You alright?" he asked affectionately. Hermione nodded and pulled his Chudley Cannons blanket over her legs. "Good. I'm just going to change my shirt but I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok." Hermione said. He took a random shirt off the floor and left. He was back quickly and reclosed the door. He came and sat down next to her but didn't get under the blanket. He put his arm around her shoulders and she curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and rubbed the skin under the sleeve of her pyjama top. "Can I just stay here all day?" she asked, half-joking but her tone sounding desperate.

"If that's what you really want."

"Would you stay with me if I did?" she lightly ran her finger down his side.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: YAY this story has reached 10 chapters! :D Thanks for everyone's support and reviews. I love your reviews so please keep them coming. PLEASE. :) **

**I like this chapter because of all the Romione and I also liked Ginny and Harry's little thing with the salt. I hope you guys liked it too, and I hope you liked how I ended it with "Always". Because that is THE Harry Potter line. It was bound to come up eventually...**

**OH! When I am done this story, I am going to write a sequel to it. It will be in George's POV instead of Hermione's, so it will be in the same time line and the same events will occur, but you will read about George's experiences and feelings, and you will find out how he has been (trying) to cope with the loss of Fred :((( I hope some of the readers from this story will take interest in it after this story is complete. Just thought I'd let you all know! :D**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you are enjoying this story. :)**

******-WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean ;)**


	11. Sorry

**Sorry**

Hermione ended up staying in Ron's room until late afternoon. She refused to eat lunch and he said he would stay with her. When his stomach wouldn't stop rumbling she laughed and told him to go eat something. He offered to bring something up for her but she declined. He finished somewhat quickly and came back to cuddle with her. She eventually grew tired and she fell asleep with her head against Ron's shoulder.

Hermione jolted awake and shrieked. She was nearly face to face with the floor, but Ron had his arms around her torso.

"Hermione you were sleeping and then you almost fell off the bed!" Ron sounded as though he were trying to laugh.

"Well pull me up already!" She said, slapping at his arms. He did and Hermione let out a huge breath. She glanced at Ron and his lips were twitching. Then they both burst out laughing. After a while they both quieted down and pressed their foreheads together.

The moment was killed when there was a knock at the door and Harry's voice asking for entrance. Hermione pulled her face away from Ron's and wriggled down under the covers. She pulled the blanket over her head and stayed that way.

"Hermione…" Ron said.

"No!"

"Well how about you let him in?" he suggested.

"Ron…" she moaned.

"Hermione you've been hiding in here all day."

"Fine." She huffed, getting out from under the covers. She opened the door but stayed behind it, so she wasn't seen. Harry, Ginny came in, and she slipped out from behind them. She walked backwards, as quietly as she could, making sure they weren't aware of her disappearance. When she was sure of clearance she turned around and ran smack into George. Her face collided with his chest and they both stumbled backwards, away from each other. He put his hands on her arms to steady her.

"Whoa, you alright there?" he asked cheerily.

"Fine!" Hermione said, stepping back and balling her hands into fists. "Excuse me."

George's face fell. "Look, Hermione I'm sorry for laughing at you this morning. I really didn't know that you've been having nightmares."

"It's fine." She said, though it clearly wasn't.

"Hermione I really am sorry. If I had known, the last thing I would have done would've been laugh at you." He looked into her eyes, and his were deeply serious and sad.

Maybe Ron was right; George had nightmares too. Hermione unclenched her fists. "It's ok." George nodded and moved out of her way. She walked past him and looked back over her shoulder, about to tell him that she was sorry too, but decided against it. She slipped into Ginny's room and grabbed some fresh clothes. She headed into the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her for a long time.

When she was finished she dressed in her sweatpants and tee shirt. She came out of the bathroom and threw her stuff onto her bed. Crookshanks came out of nowhere and brushed up against her legs. She picked him up and sat down on her bed and stroked his fur. She glanced at the clock which read that it was half past four. Her stomach grumbled and Crookshanks jumped off her lap. He paraded to the door and looked back at her. He licked his lips, as if telling her to go eat something.

She sighed and got up. She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was there, scrubbing something in the sink. "Hello, dear." She said as she noticed Hermione.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" she asked sympathetically.

"A little better. Just came to grab a snack." Hermione said.

"Alright. I baked some cookies earlier if you'd like some."

"Oh, what kind?" Hermione enthused.

"Chocolate chip! They're just in the jar over there."

"Great. Thanks!" Hermione took out a cookie. It was almost as big as her hand and smelled wonderful. She took a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious!" It really was. "Mrs. Weasley you have a great talent for baking, and cooking."

"Oh, thank you." Mrs. Weasley blushed. Then she went back to vigorously scrubbing the object in the sink.

"What are you washing?" Hermione asked after swallowing another bite.

"Oh I found something on this bowl." She lifted it out of the soapy water and showed her. It was the bowl Hermione filled with Every Flavour Beans and gave to George. Hermione reached out and brushed away some soap. There was a _W_ on the side of it.

She let out a little laugh. "Stick 'Em Anywhere Tattoos!"

"Pardon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, it's something that George had been working on for the joke shop."

"Oh how lovely! Well I guess this won't be coming off for a while then." She dropped the bowl back into the sink and wiped her hands on a towel. She patted Hermione's arm and left. Hermione leaned against the counter and finished her cookie.

She rounded the corner and found Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting down in the family room. She rolled her eyes. "They just want to apologize." Ron said. He beckoned her over to sit beside him. She did and glared at Ginny and Harry.

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hermione we're sorry for laughing at you. We didn't know that you were having nightmares and that was the reason why you slept in Ron's bed last night."

"We won't do it again. We really are sorry. Please forgive us." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione let that hang in the air for a while. "It's ok." Hermione said, lowering her eyes.

"Ok. Well I have to go do something for Mum." Ginny said, getting up. "See you later."

She vanished and the Golden Trio was left in silence. Harry drummed his fingers on his legs, then stopped. "Have you guys noticed how weird Ginny has been acting lately?" He asked. Ron and Hermione were quiet. "I mean like this morning with the salt… and like a few other times she's just been… weird."

"Well, have you asked her out?"

"What?"

"On a date? You know, go somewhere just the two of you?"

"Err… no."

"Well you should. You want to know why Ginny's acting all funny? It's because you haven't done anything in your relationship with her. Snogging doesn't count." Hermione stated.

"Oh… err," Harry stuttered.

"She's upset because you haven't gone anywhere with her, taken her anywhere to do something."

"I didn't know she wanted to!"

"Harry, come on. Every girl wants their boyfriend to take them out somewhere."

"Oh…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry go find her and ask her out." Ron said.

"Well, what-?"

"Sometimes you can be really thick. Take her to a Quidditch game or something! I don't know ask her out to dinner." Hermione said.

"Oh um, alright." Harry said hesitantly, getting up from the couch.

When he left Hermione leaned back against Ron. "Finally."

"He better treat her nicely." Ron grumbled.

"Shut up, Ron, you know he will." Hermione said lightly.

"I know." He sighed.

"I think you were right."

"About what?"

"George having nightmares," she murmured. "He said something to me upstairs and I think he is."

"Poor George." Ron said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Hermione he'll get better." Ron said firmly and rubbed her shoulder.

"I know." She sighed. "We haven't been helping much, really."

"We've done what we can."

"I know but it don't know if it's really working."

"Don't worry about it, ok." Ron was trying to be nice but she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Alright." She said quietly. "I'm going to go feed Crookshanks." She got up abruptly and went upstairs. She passed George on the way and gave him a small smile which he returned. As soon as he passed her she frowned and rushed into her room. She spilled some food into Crookshanks's bowl and flopped onto her bed, face in her pillow.

There was a knock on the door, even though she forgot to close it. She looked up from her pillow and saw George there. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, are you alright? You seemed a little odd in the hallway." Hermione sat up on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She shrugged. George leaned against the door frame. "Not still mad at me, are you?"

"No, no. It's just… Ron. He just got a little annoyed with me so I'm giving him some space… I guess."

"Want me to go beat him up?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "No. Don't worry about it, it was my fault."

"Alright."

"So I saw you stuck a tattoo on a bowl."

"Yeah. I got bored."

"Are they coming along ok?"

"I guess. I kind of gave up."

Hermione let her knees drop. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've closed WWW so I don't even know why I started those silly things."

Hermione stood up and walked over to him. "They're not silly. And you can always re open the joke shop."

"I don't know Hermione…" He lowered his face.

She did something that surprised both her and George. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." He hesitantly hugged her back.

"It's ok." He said quietly. He let go of her and Hermione stepped back.

"Want to talk?" Hermione asked.

George shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine, really. Thanks for the hug, though. You're a good friend." He smiled a little.

"You're welcome. You are too." Hermione said, punching his arm awkwardly. "Hey, want to cream Ron at a game of chess? I'd like to not support him right now."

George chuckled. "Sure." They went downstairs and Ron was still sitting on the couch. "I, George Weasley The Great, challenge you, Ronald Weasley The Weak, to a game of Wizard Chess."

"Hermione put you up to this, didn't she?" Ron asked.

"Sorry." Hermione said, even though she didn't mean it.

"Hermione I'm sorry for snapping at you before. Please don't make me play chess against him."

Hermione raised her chin defiantly, but she was smiling. "Let's see how sorry you are after you get your behind whooped." Ron groaned and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as George set up the chess board.

"Hermione I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry! Please no chess." Ron begged.

"I accept your apology but George wants to play so you're going to play."

Ron heaved a sigh. "Fine."

"Alright!" George said. "You can go first."

"Hooray."

Hermione sat down and watch the chess game unfold.


	12. Announcements

**Announcements**

Hermione smiled triumphantly at Ron as she gave George a high five. He had, as she had expected, creamed Ron at chess.

Ron pouted. "Are you happy now, Hermione?"

"Yes." She learned over and kissed his cheek. "You're forgiven. You better not do it again, though Ron. You're temper's starting to get on my nerves." With that she stood and left, and could hear George's surprised laughter behind her. She smirked and headed upstairs to grab a book. She took out _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and went back downstairs to read it on the couch.

When she entered the family room Ron was still sitting on the floor. "Where'd George go?" Hermione asked, sitting down and opening her book.

"Upstairs. Said he had something to finish."

"Oh. Alright then." She started to read her book.

"Hermione…" Ron said.

She flicked her eyes up from her book, keeping her finger in the place where she was reading. "Yes, Ronald?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't know what got into me. I'll try controlling my temper better. You know I've always had a problem with it."

Hermione shut her book and patted the seat beside her. Ron stood up and crossed over to her in three strides. He sat down and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok." She said. She rubbed his back. "I'm glad you're going to try to keep it under control, even if it's not that bad."

"Well I'll consider it terrible as long as it's hurting you. I never want to hurt you, Hermione."

"Good." Hermione said. She let him go and smiled at him. "I'll be easier on you, though. I'm sorry; today I wasn't in a great mood and wasn't being fair."

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her cheek and Hermione smiled wider. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his for a long, sweet kiss.

"Ugh, ewwwww." Someone groaned behind them.

They pulled away at the same time and looked to see George covering his eyes. "George it's your own fault." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, how come you always manage to walk at the exact wrong moment?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I've been cursed somehow, and whenever I leave my room _this_ is what I come to." He rubbed his temples. "Sorry, you two."

"It's ok." They said at the same time.

George walked into the kitchen and came back out with a cookie. "Well I'll leave you to it then." He said with an over dramatic wink.

"Prat." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione laughed and threw her arm over his shoulder and pulled him to her once again. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him strongly. He held her to him with his hands on her back and enthusiastically kissed her back. She pulled away finally and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You keep that up and I'll have nothing to be mad at you about." Hermione joked.

Ron chuckled and planted a kiss on her hair. They heard the door open and pulled away to see who it was. In came Ginny and Harry holding hands. Ginny had a rather large smile on her face and Harry was trying to conceal a grin.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry's going to take me out tonight, to a Muggle restaurant!"

"Oh, wow!" Hermione said, giving Harry an impressed look. "Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah! Well I'm going to change, Harry you should too."

"I know I'm going to." Harry said. They walked up the stairs and Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I'd have never thought to do that." Ron said incredulously.

"Yeah! Who knew Harry was such a romantic?" Hermione said.

"Yeah…" Ron said, making Hermione slap his shoulder. "Ouch! I mean I'm glad he's taking her somewhere nice. I hope they have fun." He said that last part with some difficulty and Hermione patted his hand.

"Yes, I do too. It will be good for them."

"Yeah. Hopefully Ginny won't be so moody anymore." Hermione gave him a look and he shrugged. "You know it's true."

"I'm not saying anything." Hermione said, raising her hands. "I don't want to get into another argument with Ginny."

"Yeah that was really awful."

"Hush Ron they're coming down." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny was wearing a simple dark blue dress with a silver owl necklace, and Harry was wearing black jeans and a grey dress shirt, and it looked like he had tried to comb his hair.

"You two look nice," Hermione said politely.

"Thanks." Ginny beamed, taking Harry's hand. "Well I don't know where anyone else is, can you guys let Mum know that we went out?"

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Great, thanks! Well, see you later!" Ginny started to walk outside and Harry let go of her hand. "Harry?" she inquired, looking at him.

"Oh you go ahead; I just need to grab something." Ginny shrugged and exited the Burrow. Harry turned to them with a frantic look on his face. "Ok am I supposed to pull her chair out for her and then push her in? And do I let her order first? Or does it not matter? And I'm supposed to pay right?" He said rapidly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down mate!" Ron said. "Calm down Harry. Ok listen: pull her chair out for her if you want to, and do it for sure if she waits before moving to her chair because then she wants you to or she's nervous and doing that will make her feel comfortable. And the waiter will ask one of you for your order first, so don't worry about that. Paying for her is a good idea to impress her, and considering her sour mood this morning I think you ought to."

Harry nodded as he took in all the information. "Alright. Ok. Thanks. See you later." He blew out a breath and followed Ginny out the door.

Hermione turned to Ron and gave him an impressed look. "Maybe _you're _the romantic." She said.

Ron playfully bumped his shoulder against hers. "Maybe I am."

"Well you better be putting those romantic skills of yours to use." Hermione winked.

"Oh don't you worry." Ron said. He cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his. "I've got a few ideas in mind." He gave her a soft peck, but Hermione wanted more. She twined her arms around his neck and leaned into him, parting her lips and deepening the kiss. He stroked her hair and when Hermione pulled away he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Hermione." He murmured.

Hermione smiled widely. "I love you too."

Hermione heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she pulled away from Ron, reaching for her forgotten book.

"Did you guys see Harry and Ginny all dressed up?" George asked, coming to sit down in the arm chair beside the couch.

"Yeah. They're going out on a date." Hermione said, opening her book and trying to find her spot.

"Harry's taking her to some Muggle restaurant." Ron said.

"Oh, sounds fun." George said. "Well I came down here to ask you guys something."

"What's that?" Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you've said." George paused and took a shaky breath. "About re opening the joke shop."

Hermione looked up from her book quickly. "Really?"

George lowered his eyes and played with something in his hands. "Yeah… I've missed the place. I… I want to go back, but I also don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Ron asked.

George laughed a little. "It's kind of silly, really." But he frowned.

"I'm sure it's not." Hermione said gently.

"It's alright, George." Ron said.

George blew out a breath. "I feel like if I open the shop again it will just make me miss him more." He whispered. "I'm scared that it won't be the same without Fred, I'll feel like I'm insulting his memory."

Hermione closed her book and clasped her hands. "George…"

Ron spoke up. "That's not true George. Closing the shop for good will insult his memory. He'd want you to keep it up and running, selling your crazy things to kids everywhere and putting smiles on their faces."

George shut his eyes tight, then re-opened them. "You're right. I know you're right but… I don't think I can do it without him." He spread his hands apart and Hermione saw that he was holding Fred's clock hand from the Weasley family's magic clock. "He's half the store, half of me. He's my other half and now he's gone." He whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Hermione frowned, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. Ron got off the couch and passed Hermione, kneeling on the floor next to George. He closed his hands over George's. "I know how much you miss him. We all miss him too. But I swear he'd want you to keep the joke shop open. Plus, it's good for you. You were always really happy when you were there or working on products. I'm not trying to pressure you into doing anything, I'm just saying what I think is in your best interest."

George hugged Ron roughly, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked like he was holding back tears and Ron hugged him back. "Thanks Ron." He said. Hermione felt a little awkward, as if she were an intruder on this brotherly moment.

George let go of Ron and stood up, slipping to clock hand into his pocket. He looked at Hermione and spread his arms out. "Come here, Hermione. If it weren't for you I'd have never had this heart breaking conversation."

Hermione stood up and stepped into his arms. She squeezed his middle when he hugged her and then pulled back. "I hope you're ok." She said.

"I am, thanks." He patted the top of her head and Hermione laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley stood at the door.

"I'm re-opening the joke shop, Mum." George announced.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands. "Oh that's wonderful!" George walked over to her and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, George!"

"Thanks, Mum." He glanced back and Ron and Hermione. "I am too."

"Oh just wait till your father gets home. He'll be so happy!" She smiled widely. "Well I'm going to start cooking dinner."

"Oh, Mum, Harry and Ginny went out for dinner so you can cook for two less." Ron said.

"Oh how lovely! Thanks for telling me, dear." Ron nodded and she vanished off to the kitchen. There was a sound of pots and pans as she started to get ready.

George looked at them meaningfully. "You guys really don't know how much I appreciate your help. Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome," Hermione said at the same time Ron said, "No problem."

George nodded and then disappeared. Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him again. "I'm so happy for him!" She exclaimed.

Ron grinned. "I am too. Well done, Hermione. It seems as though your plan worked."

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Of course it did. You're a genius you know that? Bloody brilliant."

"Thanks Ron." She blushed.

He kissed her once more and they sat back down on the couch, snuggling against each other.


End file.
